


незабудки и розы

by molochnoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, невзаимные чувства, открытый финал, ханахаки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molochnoe/pseuds/molochnoe
Summary: Ойкава с Сугой понимают друг друга — невзаимная любовь — спутник их жизней, точно так же как и цветы, распускающиеся в груди. Они у друг друга как спасательный круг. У Сугавары, правда, круг лопнут, ведь Ойкава невзаимно влюблен в Иваизуми, а сам Коуши — в Тоору.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	незабудки и розы

— Ойкава, — Сугавара не может продолжить обращение, поскольку к небу прилипает голубой лепесток и он тихо кашляет. 

Тоору, лежащий в одеялах рядом, отрывается от мобильника, поворачивается к блондину и улыбается. Берет лицо Суги в руки, притягивая к себе, целует в немного покрасневший нос. 

Наверняка Ойкава думает, что помогает, успокаивая. Но от этой улыбки, от этих прикосновений у Коуши в груди распускаются новые соцветия. 

— Лекарство? — шепчет Тоору, привставая на локте.

— Ага, — Сугавара соглашается, — спасибо.

Шатен выпутывается из тканей и соскальзывает с большой кровати, ныряя в домашние тапочки. Секундами позже скрывается за дверью и шуршит чем-то на кухне. 

Единственное, что его спасает — дешевый аналог таблеток, что замедляют рост цветов.

Ойкава с Сугой понимают друг друга — невзаимная любовь — спутник их жизней, точно так же как и цветы, распускающиеся в груди. Они у друг друга как спасательный круг. У Сугавары, правда, круг лопнут, ведь Ойкава невзаимно влюблен в Иваизуми, а сам Коуши — в Тоору. 

Как давно они с Ойкавой договорились быть утешением друг для друга? С какой стати Тоору предложил именно ему, Сугаваре, стать его подушкой для слез? 

Блондин снова кашляет, напрягая пресс, который уже болит от постоянных сокращений. Он кладет сгиб локтя на лицо и улыбается, сведя брови.

И почему все сложилось именно так? Как это произошло? Как вышло, что именно тот, кто похитил сердце Суги, просит помощи в разделении их горя. 

Коуши не точно помнит тот вечер и как они встретились, но запомнил слезы, казалось, невозмутимого капитана Сейджо. Запомнил красные лепестки, что постоянно сплевывал Тоору. Была еще грустная история, в которой Ойкава рассказывал о том, как Иваизуми женился. У шатена тогда по щекам скатывались слезы и Сугавара их вытирал светлым бумажным полотенцем. 

В тот вечер Коуши запомнил, как Тоору вдавливал его постель, как сжимал его запястья, шумно дышал в шею и тихо произносил имя Иваизуми. Как теплые, мелкие поцелуи покрывали его ключицы и грудь. Теплые губы, казалось, находились везде. 

Потом, когда они лежали, смотря в потолок, у Суги случился приступ. Сиреневые и голубые незабудки наполняли его легкие, скручивались в узлы и вились, так и норовя разорвать внутренние органы. 

Шатен ему помог. Притащил тазик, положил его голову на свои колени и медленно перебирал светлые волосы. Руки Тоору останавливались и сжимали плечо Сугавары, когда он чувствовал слезы, которые падали ему на ноги. 

Когда дыхание парня, наконец, выровнялось, то Ойкава тихо, почти неслышно спросил: «Кто?». 

Сугавара тогда понял, что его признание в любви может только больше навредить Тоору, поэтому решил соврать. 

«Дайчи» — ответил он тогда. Ему даже стало стыдно перед другом — не хотелось его подставлять. Других кандидатур, однако, не нашлось. Именно поэтому имя Савамуры прозвучало тогда.

Ойкава возвращается с парой таблеток и стаканом воды. 

— Эй, —Тоору зовет Сугу.

Тот тихо всхлипывает, сжимая зубы. 

Медикаменты оказываются на прикроватной тумбочке, а Ойкава взбирается на кровать. Сугавара опять кашляет, но не собирается выплевывать ненавистные голубые лепестки. Рядом с ним кровать прогибается под весом Тоору. Шатен нависает над Сугой и встает на локти, ладонями держа лицо парня. 

— Не плачь, — Ойкава прижимается лбом к лбу Суги, когда тот убирает руку, — Все хорошо.

Глаза у Сугавары красные, припухшие. Он дергается, когда мышцы сокращаются от очередного приступа кашля. 

— Я с тобой. — Тоору мягко улыбается.

Хочется, чтобы улыбку Ойкава дарил только ему. Никому больше. Ни Иваизуми, ни любому другому человеку. 

Тоору сгребает блондина в охапку, меняя их местами. Теперь Сугавара лежит лицом на груди у Ойкавы. Он чувствует, как сердце того размеренно бьется, как под кожей спокойно течет кровь. 

Шатен, как в тот вечер, перебирает прядки серебристых волос и время от времени целует парня в макушку. Руки Сугавары же обхватывают Тоору, проходят за спиной. Наверное, ему сейчас неудобно. 

За окном шумит ночная жизнь, сигналят машины и ругаются прохожие. В какой-то из соседних квартир плачет ребенок. Из-за того, что снимать квартиру в этом доме дешево, стены тонкие, так что слышно даже телевизор, что громко кричит у соседей.

Суга бы отдал все, чтобы не слышать сердцебиение Ойкавы, потому что от этого — от осознания того, что они используют друг друга — становится еще больнее.

Он тонет в этом вязком болоте, в которое добровольно зашел. Сугавара не уверен, что сможет из него когда-либо выйти, потому что сам этого не хочет. Даже то, что сейчас он имеет, делает его жизнь лучше, чем полное отсутствие Ойкавы Тоору в ней. 

Когда-нибудь, может, Ойкава разлюбит Хаджиме и отдаст свое сердце Коуши. Но что-то подсказывает Суге, что такого не произойдет.

Он сам видел эти красные лепестки, что окутывают гланды Ойкавы и Сугавара иногда задумывается — как тот вообще дышит.

Когда Коуши просыпается, то за окном уже светит солнце. Он поворачивается, пытаясь обнаружить фигуру рядом с собой, но ничего не находит. Из кухни доносится запах свежего кофе и звуки грохота посуды. Суга бросает взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, где со вчерашнего вечера лежат таблетки. Там стоят часы, показывающие «09:15». Понятно, значит, у него есть шанс успеть на нужный ему поезд.

Ойкава вскоре появляется с подносом в руках, на котором виднеются две кружки. 

— Ох, — он замечает, что Коуши уже проснулся, — доброе утро.

— И тебе. — хрипит Сугавара.

Он сейчас растрепанный, с затекшей рукой и заплывшими глазами.

— Ты плакал во сне. И говорил. — оповещает того Ойкава.

— Прости.

— Не за что извиняться, дурень! — Тоору вручает ему одну из чашек.

Горячая керамика немного обжигает руки, но Сугавару это не беспокоит. После небольшого глотка, он спрашивает:

— Что я говорил? Я сильно мешал тебе спать?

Шатен открывает шторы, давая утреннему солнцу пробиться в комнату. 

— Нет, спать совсем не мешал. Я заснул через некоторое время после тебя, но перед этим слышал, что ты говорил. — он садится рядом с Коуши, забирая чашку. — Ты признавался в любви.

У Сугавары замирает сердце. Неужели он… 

— Кому? — резко спрашивает Коуши.

— Не знаю, глупый. Тебе виднее.

— А, — Суга выдыхает, — конечно.

Ойкаве кажется это странным, но он решает, что лучше промолчать. Похоже, Сугавара еще не до конца проснулся. 

— Я в душ, — оповещает Суга, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Эй! — Ойкава валит его обратно. — Я первый хотел!

Сугавара уступает ему и в росте, и в весе, поэтому когда Тоору наваливается на него сверху, он не предпринимает попыток вернутся в нормальное положение. 

— Это не тебе нужно успеть на утренний поезд!

Тоору скулит, но перекатывается на другую половину кровати, залезая в телефон.

— Ладно! Только быстро.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Сугавара дергает за ручку входной двери.

Позади него стоит Ойкава, сложивший руки на гурди. Неожиданно, он хватает Сугу за запястье, притягивая к себе, целуя. Коуши от этого плавится. 

— Теперь можешь идти.

Суга находится в прострации пару секунд, а затем заявляет:

— Я тебя люблю.

Ойкава дарит ему одну из своих лучезарных улыбок.

— Скажешь это Дайчи.

Сугавара хмыкает, закрывая за собой дверь. Ойкава часто называл его именем Иваизуми и признавался в любви, оба понимали, что это адресуется именно Хаджиме. Поэтому, сейчас Тоору наверняка принял это как жест любви по отношению к Савамуре.

Возможно, если бы Сугавара и вправду любил Дайчи, то все бы сложилось куда проще. Как жаль, что сердце Коуши давно принадлежит Ойкаве Тоору. 

Сугавара хоронит свою любовь, оставляя на могиле красные розы — те, что распускаются в груди у Ойкавы.


End file.
